Meet the Warblers
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: After a surprise visit from old friends, will secrets be revealed? It will be the shock of a lifetime. I promise, this is not as dramatic as it sounds...
1. Meet the Warblers

"No."

"Please?"

"Iris, I told you, I'm not going to your high school reunion. Why don't you just ask Eddie, you know, your boyfriend?" Barry tried.

"Why doesn't she ask her boyfriend what?" Eddie asked, walking up to the group.

"I already tried. He's working that night. Pleeeeaaaassseee Barry!" Iris begged.

"Oh, the reunion? Yeah, sorry man, I'm busy so you might as well just say yes," Eddie told an annoyed Barry.

"I didn't even go to that school. Why would I want to go to its reunion?" Barry asked.

"Because you love your darling sister," Iris told him matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you two didn't go to the same high school?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, genius over here," Iris started with a wave at Barry, "went to a snooty private school," she joked.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Dalton. It's a great school!" Barry said offensively (because come on, how is that not offensive?)

"Wait? You went to Dalton? Home of the rich and snotty?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think I'm that snotty. What do you think Nick? Do you think we are snotty?" A voice behind Barry asked, startling them all.

Barry turned around with a disbelieving look on his face, it couldn't be… could it? "Jeff? Nick? Is that you?"

"I don't know, hey Nick, is it us?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head with a familiar smirk planted firmly on his face. "Nope, it's not us!"

Barry just shook his head. Those two would never change. Regardless, the smile on his face widened and he got up from his table to give the two idiots a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Well hello to you too, Seb," Nick joked. "It's great to see you."

Barry just rolled his eyes, "Hi guys. It's great to see you, but seriously, what are you doing in Ohio? I thought you went to New York, Nick. And Jeff, I thought you went to California?" That had been a big thing back in school, the two best friends, who were attached at the hip, were going to school on opposite coasts.

"Well I just graduated and decided to come back to Ohio for a while, and Jeff here, well…" Nick started.

"I'm taking online classes to get my degree," Jeff finished for him. Barry just looked confused, Jeff was one of the smartest kids in the school, had to be with a scholarship and all, how come he was doing online schooling?

"Uhh… So you move back to Ohio?" Barry asked, not wanting to offend his friend just yet.

"No, actually I have a gig here in a couple days," Jeff said a bit nervously.

"Gig?" Barry asked, now even more confused than he was before.

"I thought I recognized you. You're from the band R5, aren't you? I'm Iris by the way, and this is Eddie, since Barry seems to have forgotten this thing called manners," Iris, who had been suspiciously quiet since Jeff and Nick had shown up, told them. Barry just rolled his eyes while Jeff nodded.

"Wait, that band you're obsessed with?" Barry asked Iris, causing Jeff to blush. "I thought you said all their names started with 'r'?"

"I thought they did…" Iris said, slightly confused. Everyone but Nick turned to look at Jeff.

"Our middle names all start with an 'r' except for our drummer, his last name starts with an 'r,'" Jeff told them.

"Since when have you been in a band?" Barry asked Jeff.

"Since shortly before senior year. That's why I went to California. My family was moving there anyway and my brothers, sister and I all thought that it would be a good place to get the band off the ground."

"And you knew about this the whole time?" Barry asked Nick.

Nick just scoffed, "Of course. He's my best friend, he couldn't hide something like this from me even if he tried." Jeff just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Wait, you graduated with Barry?" Iris asked, at Jeff, Nick and Barry's nods she continued, "I thought the oldest in the band was 23?" Everyone just stared at her, silently asking how she knew that. "What? I like the band alright?" She defended herself.

"I skipped a couple grades in middle school," Jeff explained hesitantly, he was always uncomfortable being reminded that he was younger than most of his school friends.

"Yeah, he was a smarty pants," Nick said with a fond smile while putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders. Jeff unconsciously leaned into him, almost like it was second nature. A fact that was not missed by the group, what with a police officer, a forensic technician and a girl.

"So, when is your gig?" Eddie asked, changing the subject. Jeff shot him a thankful smile.

"It's in a couple days, the band got a few days off between shows in our tour. Figured since I would be in town for a few days I would come say hi to some friends," Jeff responded.

"Oh, do you live close to Central City?" Iris asked Nick.

"Uh, no, I live closer to Dalton. But I've actually been touring with Jeff and the band since the tour began," Nick told the group.

"You've been touring with them?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda their new manager."

"Best manager we've had," Jeff told them proudly.

"You're biased," Nick informed Jeff.

"Psh, I'm never biased… ok maybe a little."

"That's what I thought," Nick said smugly, "Hey!" He yelped when Jeff slapped his arm.

The rest of the group just laughed at the two best friends.

"Are they always like this?" Iris asked Barry.

"Are who always like what?" Cisco asked, walking up behind the group with Caitlin before Barry had a change to answer. How many people were going to sneak up on them tonight? Geez.

"Them," Barry told Cisco and Caitlin pointing at Jeff and Nick who were currently having an intense staring competition. "And yes," he told Iris and Eddie.

"Who are them?" Cisco asked.

"Friends of mine from high school. Hey stop having eye sex and introduce yourselves," Barry said, whacking his two friends, starling them.

"Ha! I win!" Jeff gloated triumphantly at Nick, who just rolled his eyes at the younger boy while turning to the new additions to the group.

"Hey, I'm Nick–"

"And I'm Jeff."

"Cisco."

"Caitlin."

"So how do you guys know Seb–" Nick started until he noticed a glare from Barry.

"Barry, how do you guys know Barry?" Jeff finished, ending the awkward silence before it got much of a chance to start.

"Uh, we were his doctors while he was in his coma and after, we became friends," Caitlin told them.

"Speaking of which, we have a bone to pick with you," Nick said, turning to Barry.

"Yeah, care to inform us why you didn't feel the need to tell us that you were awake from your _freaking coma_?" Jeff asked indignantly.

"Yeah, we had to find out from _Kurt_ that you woke up, Kurt! Who doesn't even like you," Nick added.

"Sorry guys, I've just been really busy since I woke up, catching up on work and everything. Telling people outside of Central City kind of slipped my mind. And in my defense, I didn't tell Kurt, Joe did, because he was the only one who's number hadn't changed since high school," Barry told his friends. "And besides, Kurt and I are friends now," he finished weakly. Nick and Jeff just snorted.

"Whatever man, we're just joking. Trust me, we understand busy," Jeff said, trying to make his friend feel less guilty.

"So are you guys going to sit down or are you just planning on standing there the whole night?" Eddie asked Nick and Jeff, who were still awkwardly standing beside the table.

"If you guys really don't mind us joining, we can always just catch up with Barry some other time," Nick said to the group of friends.

"Of course we don't mind, you can tell us embarrassing stories of Barry in high school. I missed all of them, not going to the same school as him. Was he as nerdy in high school as he's always been?" Iris asked.

While sitting down, Jeff and Nick snorted, "Barry, nerdy? I mean yeah, we have plenty of embarrassing stories, but are you sure we are talking about the same guy here?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Seb was the cool guy everyone, who didn't know him of course, wanted to be," Nick told a stunned group.

Barry just sighed, "Nick…"

"Why do you do that? You've called Barry that before," Iris asked.

Nick just looked to Barry, wondering what he should say. Barry just nodded, resigned to them all knowing.

"Well you see, to get into the Warblers you have to audition by singing a Disney song of the councils choosing. For Barry here, they chose _Under the Sea_ from the _Little Mermaid. _His Sebastian kicked ass,hence the nickname 'Sebastian,'" Nick answered.

"What are the Warblers?" Caitlin asked.

"It was our school's glee club. Seb was actually the leader our junior year," Jeff told them while Barry just hid his face in his hands, knowing what was coming next.

"You sing!?" everyone at the table asked, looking shocked.

"Only a little bit, it's not like I'm that good," Barry tried to tell them.

Nick and Jeff just scoffed (they seemed to be doing that a lot), "What the idiot means to say is 'yeah I sing, and I'm great, which is why I was voted captain of the glee club as a _JUNIOR_,'" Jeff said in a bad imitation of Barry's voice.

Barry just rolled his eyes, "Like you have room to talk mister 'I'm in a world famous band but never got a solo in high school.'"

Nick just smacked him upside the head, while everyone else was shocked, they had never really seen Barry act like this. Jeff just laughed, he had known this side of Barry for too long to take what he said to heart.

"Wait, world famous band?" Cisco asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, Jeffy here is apparently a member of the band R5, which he failed to tell me," Barry answered, looking pointedly at Jeff and Nick.

"You forgot to tell us you had woken up from a 9 month coma, dude. I feel like we are even," Nick replied, smirking when Barry had no witty comeback.

"What, no comeback? You've gotten soft on us, Seb," Jeff mocked.

"Oh shut up."

"Excuse me?" A voice asked behind them. Honestly, how many people are going to be able to sneak up on them tonight? The girl behind them blushed when they all turned to look at her. She hesitantly turned to look at Jeff and asked "Are you Riker from R5?"

Jeff just put on a smile and nodded at the girl.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked him.

"Of course, who should I make it out to?" Jeff asked talking the piece of paper handed to him.

"Megan," the girl – Megan, said with a smile. "Thanks, um, can I have a picture also?"

"Uh, sure."

"I can take it," Nick told his friend. The girl smiled and handed him her phone, going to stand next to Jeff. After he took the picture, the girl smiled at the group, said thanks one last time and walked away to go sit back with her friends.

There was a silence amongst the group while Jeff started blushing, hiding his face in Nick's shoulder. He never was really comfortable with people recognizing him. All of a sudden, they all busted out laughing, causing Jeff to glance up and glare at them.

"Oh shut up."

"I thought your name was Jeff?" Cisco asked after he had calmed down.

"It is, Riker is my middle name and what I go by for the band," Jeff told Cisco and Caitlin, having temporarily forgot that they weren't there the first time he explained this.

"Anyway, new topic, I think Seb should go up and sing something for us, show if he's still got it," Nick said with a smirk, pointing at the stage where people were singing karaoke.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Barry told them.

"Ah, why not? We'd love to hear you sing. Gives us more blackmail on you," Iris said with glee.

"Yeah, come on Barry. Pllleeeeaaasssse," Caitlin begged.

"Fine. But," he said before everyone could start cheering, "Only if Nick and Jeff come up and sing with me."

"People might riot if they see someone famous go up there to sing karaoke," Eddie said.

"Eh, I've been here for almost an hour now and only one person has recognized me. It should be fine. This isn't exactly the kind of place most of the band's demographic hangs out at," Jeff told them, giving Barry a smirk.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," Nick smirked at a glaring Barry. Barry let out a long suffering sigh and got up, all the while giving his two so called friends a death glare.

"You can pick the song, Seb!" Jeff said, more excited than he needed to be in Barry's opinion.

"I don't care. You can pick. Just make sure it is not something too embarrassing," Barry grumbled to his friends.

"When have we ever been embarrassing?" Jeff smirked while Nick looked through the songs. Barry just rolled his eyes.

"I've got it!" Nick exclaimed excitedly. He turned to whisper to Jeff, who got a frighteningly excited smirk.

"Let's do it! Come on Seb!"

"What is it?" Barry asked wearily.

"A song very near and dear to your heart," Nick said mysteriously while pulling him up on stage with Jeff as the previous act left.

Barry just groaned when familiar music filled his ears, the first chords of _Uptown Girl _playing over the speakers.

When it came time to sing, the three boys easily slipped back into their high school roles, Nick and Barry singing the solos they originally had in the Warblers with Jeff singing backup and the solos that other previous members of the group had. However, they didn't do the dance, because while Jeff's dance skills had improved, (not that they ever needed to…) Nick and Barry's were no longer quite as good as they used to be.

They left the stage to a huge round of applause, some people louder than others, having recognized Jeff while he was performing. Jeff was right though, not many people knew who he was thankfully.

"Yup, you still got it," Nick said, patting Barry on the back.

"I still don't see why you had to pick _Uptown Girl. _ I thought I said nothing embarrassing," Barry was saying as they got back to the table.

"I told you, it is near and dear to your heart, don't even try and deny it," Nick laughed.

"Hey, he could have picked _Whistle_," Jeff said to Barry, who just shuddered.

"Why is _Uptown Girl_ 'near and dear' to Barry's heart?" Iris asked confused.

"It was the first song he performed with the Warblers," Nick told them.

"So mister, I have a bone to pick with you," Iris said, turning to look at her brother.

"What?" Barry answered cautiously.

"Why did you never tell me that you could sing that well? You guys were great up there!" Barry just blushed at the compliment.

"It just never came up, and you technically never asked if I could sing," Barry said.

"I also never asked if you were the Flash, but I know you would tell me if you were, so that is not an excuse," Iris ranted, missing the look that passed between Barry, Caitlin and Cisco.

"So," Cisco started, wanting to change the topic quickly, "what about those embarrassing stories of Barry?" he asked Nick and Jeff, grinning at Barry's glare.

"Well, there was the time he got his tie stuck in a blender…" Jeff told them.

"How in the world did he get his tie stuck in a blender? And was it on his neck at the time?" Eddie asked.

"He said he was making coffee," Nick said, confusing the group, "and yes, it was on his neck at the time." At Barry's 'don't ask' glare, Eddie and Cisco decided it was best to keep their comments too themselves. For now.

"Oh! There was also the time he ripped his pants during a performance," Jeff started.

"No, that was Thad," Barry protested.

"Oh yeah… then what happened to you that night?" Jeff asked.

"He tripped over Thad after he sat down so no one would see that he ripped his pants," Nick said, while the rest of the group laughed. Even Barry was cracking a smile.

"This is great, I like you guys," Cisco said after he stopped laughing.

"Thanks. I like us too," Jeff grinned.

"So what else did Barry do in high school?" Iris asked.

"Well, there was the –" Nick started before Barry interrupted.

"Ok, that's enough, new topic."

Glancing down at his watch, Jeff suddenly got up. "Crap, sorry guys, I got to go. It's getting late and the band has an early interview tomorrow. It was great meeting you guys though!"

Suddenly Nick leaned over and whispered something to Jeff, who nodded excitedly.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to the concert? You could meet the rest of the band and then we could hang out again afterwards?" Nick asked them.

"Really? That sounds great!" Iris said.

"Alright! I'll get the tickets to Barry tomorrow, see you guys then!" Jeff said as he and Nick were leaving, Nick throwing an arm over Jeff's shoulders.

The rest of the group waved and then turned to Barry.

"Ok, are those two dating?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, they were pretty close and touchy," Iris confirmed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, they have been like that since I met them," Barry told the group.

"Well if they are, they are pretty freakin cute," Iris said, the rest of the group agreeing. They then slowly broke off into their own conversations. Iris going back to trying to convince Barry to go to her reunion with her, Eddie just laughing at them, and Barry and Cisco talking about some scientific thing no one but Barry really understood.

Barry looked down when he heard his phone vibrate on the table where he had placed it earlier. Seeing it was a text, he unlocked his phone and just sighed, once again wondering why he was friend with Nick and Jeff.

From: Jeff

_Hey, I got the tickets, front row seats. Hope you enjoy! _

_And Seb, remember to have some fun, because after all, we've got to Live While We're Young ;)_

**Hi peoples of the internet! I had fun with this one and I hope you like it! Due to the fact that I don't actually watch GLEE, most OF the facTS are made UP oR guessed… also MY ROommaTE Is having fuN PRESSing tHE shIFt button so I'm SORRY… anyway, I hope you hAVE A good TIME ON the line! **


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Barry cheered with his friends as he watched Jeff and the rest of R5 rocking out. Barry honestly couldn't believe that this rock-star, this guy that walked around the stage like he owned it, was his shy friend from high school. His friend that tried six times to get a solo in the Warblers without success. Looking at his friend now, he saw none of that boy. He saw a confident man who knew what he wanted from life and sang with such emotion and skill that it made you want to sing along and hope you could be as successful as him.

Nick was sitting next to Barry, having been given (aka, pushed by Jeff until he finally agreed) the night off. Glancing over at his friend, Barry saw him smiling at the blond on stage with such a fond, sincere smile, that Barry felt he was intruding just by looking at him. Finally noticing that he was being watched, Nick looked over at Barry.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the show," Barry said with a smirk, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

Barry looked back up at the stage when he noticed that the band had stopped. Jeff had a glint in his eyes that scared Barry. He remembered that glint, it was the glint that always led to some prank played by Nick and Jeff. Looking back at Nick, Barry saw the same glint in his eyes. Whatever was about to happen, Barry knew he wouldn't like it.

"Thank you!" Jeff's brother Ross yelled to the crowd. "Now, before we start our next song, we have a small surprise for you! Riker?" He called to Jeff over the roar of the crowd.

"Thanks Ross, now, as you all know, we have the pleasure tonight of performing in our wonderful home state of Ohio!" Jeff said to the crowd, causing them to roar again. Geez, Barry thought, how could the band even hear themselves sing?

"Anyway, over the last couple days, we had a chance to meet up with some old friends. Our manager, Nick, and I got to see an old friend from high school, and managed to convince him to come tonight. So, the band, Nick, and I were hoping you all could help us convince him to come up onstage and sing with us," Jeff finished, throwing a smirk in Barry's general direction. Barry was right, he most definitely did not like this.

Glaring at Nick, who wore a smirk matching Jeff's, Barry just shook his head no. Unfortunately, his 'friends' had a different idea. Iris, who had been sitting next to him, pushed him toward Nick, who grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the waiting security guard, ready to escort them to the stage. Barry fighting the whole way.

Once he got to the side of the stage, Nick finally let him go (when had he gotten so strong?). Barry just stared at him and Jeff, shaking his head. He was not going to do this. Singing karaoke in a bar is one thing. Singing with a band in front of thousands of people was something completely different.

"Come on Seb, don't be like that. It's just one song," Jeff pleaded.

"Please!"

"No guys, I'm not doing this," Barry told them. Unfortunately neither of his (former) friends felt like listening to him that night, and both of them pulled him on stage to the cheers of fans.

"I'd like you all to meet my friend Barry. You see, back in high school, Barry, Nick and I were all in our school's glee club together, and since the band does a lot of covers, I figured we could do a cover of a song that was quite popular in our day. Wow, feel really old saying that…" Jeff said, causing the fans to laugh. "Anyway! What do you say?"

The crowd cheered louder than Barry had heard them all night, though that might be because he was actually up on stage and seeing the immense size of the crowd that he had previously been a part of.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jeff said laughing. "So here is our version of the hit song _Live While We're Young _by One Direction!" Jeff yelled. Suddenly, Barry was being handed a microphone along with Nick while Jeff signaled to the rest of the band to begin while he started playing the opening notes on his bass. Barry just groaned, causing Jeff and Nick to smirk at him.

Just like at the bar, the three boys slipped back into their high school roles, Barry singing lead, Nick, Jeff and the rest of the band singing back up. Barry still found singing with actual instruments instead of a cappella odd. Not hearing the others making up the beats and notes with their voices was new, and he was not sure how to feel about it. Regardless, he continued singing, glancing at Jeff every once in a while, still in awe of how much of a presence he had on stage.

He looked out at the crowd, seeing his friends standing in the front cheering him on. The longer he sang, the more into it he got, actually smiling and, though he would deny it if asked, having fun.

When the song was over, the crowd roared. Barry just smiled and gave a small wave before making his way off stage with Nick, right when Jeff started speaking again.

"Barry Allen and Nick Duval everybody!" Jeff yelled to the crowd, who cheered in response. Seriously, how much louder could they get?

"Now, we have one last song for you guys tonight!" Ross told the crowd, who booed. The lyrics to their single _Loud_ started up as Barry and Nick returned to their seats, to enjoy the rest of the show.

~AnnoyingLineBreak~

"Dude, that was awesome!" Cisco said to Barry, Jeff and Nick. "Even better than at the bar."

"He's right, the band did great," Iris told Jeff when they had all met up backstage after the concert. "You guys weren't so bad yourselves either," she joked to Barry and Nick.

"Thanks guys, but really, it was all Jeff and Nick. I just made a fool of myself," Barry told his friends, who all just rolled their eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him, he is just being an idiot. Without him, our glee club would have never been as good as it was, even with all of the trouble he got us into," Nick said.

"Barry Mr. Goody Two Shoes Allen? He got you into trouble?" Iris asked incredulously.

"Well, not so much trouble per-say, that was more Hunter than anyone, more like he started a rivalry between us and another glee club," Jeff told them.

"Which caused way more drama than either group would have probably liked, to be honest," Nick added.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad…" Barry said, to which Nick and Jeff just scoffed.

Before anyone else could comment on how different Barry was in high school, Jeff's youngest brother walked up to the group.

"Hey Jeff, we are about to head back to the hotel. Are you just going to meet us there later?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back later. Oh, but before you go, these are some friends of mine. This is Barry, a friend of mine from school, and these are his friends Iris, Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin. Guys, this is my brother Austin, or Ross," Jeff said, introducing the group.

"Nice to meet you," Austin said with a smile. "Well I've got to go, the others are already in the car. See you later Jeff, Nick."

"Bye," the two said in unison, causing the four that didn't know them to laugh.

After Austin walked away to meet up with the rest of the band Iris turned to Jeff and Nick. "So, about Barry causing drama…" she said, just letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

"We really don't need to talk about that," Barry started.

"Of course we do! My brother caused drama and wasn't the goody-two-shoes I've been lead to believe! My whole life is a lie! I must know the truth!" Iris said dramatically, causing everyone but Barry to laugh.

Before Barry could fire a retort, Nick spoke up. "How about we go get dinner somewhere and talk there. It is a long story and I know that Jeff didn't eat before the concert because he is an idiot," he said, rolling his eyes fondly at Jeff, who just looked down sheepishly.

After they all agreed, the gang led Nick and Jeff to the best pizza place in town. Once everyone got settled and ordered their food, they all looked at Nick, Jeff, and Barry expectantly.

"Sooo…" Cisco started.

"Short version, Seb was basically an ass when he first came to Dalton," Nick told them.

"What's the long version?" Caitlin asked, somewhat cautiously. Next to her, Barry was cringing, knowing what was coming.

"Long version, when Barry first came to Dalton, he met our friend Blaine, who was visiting during one of our rehearsals. Blaine had gone to Dalton with us until he transferred to the local public school. Barry, for some reason, decided to be a complete ass and flirt incessantly with him, even though he knew Blaine had a boyfriend, who most of us were also friends with," Jeff started.

"Then, when he became captain of the Warblers, he decided to do a Michael Jackson set for regionals, even though he knew that Blaine's glee club, the New Directions, were already planning on doing the same. That, combined with the flirting and his somewhat bully-like tendencies, caused extreme rivalry and drama between our two clubs," Nick finished.

By the end of the two boy's story, the group was staring wide eyed at Barry. They had honestly never expected that. Barry was a jerk? But one question was weighing on their minds.

"Wait, Barry, you're gay?" Eddie asked.

"He's bi," Iris said.

"That's all you got out of the whole story?" Barry asked incredulously, not really caring that Iris outted him, over half of the table had known already, and he had never really been secretive about it. Eddie just shrugged.

"Wow Barry, you were kind of a douche in high school," Cisco said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the group.

"He was really only a douche to the New Directions to be honest. When they weren't around, he was actually a nice guy, especially when Hunter came," Nick said.

"Who's Hunter?" Eddie asked.

"The biggest douche to ever walk the Earth," Barry told them.

"He forced half the club to do steroids before a competition, and then we all got busted and almost got expelled," Jeff ranted, still bitter.

"Dang… You had a more interesting school experience than I ever did," Caitlin told them.

"So what happened with you and the Blaine guy?" Iris asked Barry.

"We called it a truce after I told him I was just doing it to be a douche," Barry said before a voice from behind interrupted them.

"OMG! You're Riker Lynch! I'm such a huge fan! Can I please have your autograph!?"

The three former Warblers whipped their heads around, stunned to see their old friend standing behind them with a smirk.

"Blaine!" Nick and Barry exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Jeff asked me to come," Blaine told them, pleased with the reaction he received.

The two spun to look at Jeff, who just had a shit eating grin.

"I found out he was in town for a few days and thought we should all hangout, like old times," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"Thought it would be more fun this way," he responded, thoroughly enjoying this. The other four were torn between feeling really confused because who was this guy anyway, and being amused at Barry and Nick's reactions to said new guy. Iris coughed awkwardly from her seat.

"Crap! Sorry I forgot! Guys, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my best friend Iris, her boyfriend Eddie, and my friend's Caitlin and Cisco," Barry introduced the group.

"Nice to meet you guys," Blaine said with a smile.

"O! Is this the guy who," Eddie started.

"Yes, that's him," Barry interrupted before Eddie could bring it up again.

"The guy who what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Nothing, we were just telling Barry's friends what he was like in high school. Apparently he's the good guy here," Jeff said conspiratorially. Barry just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, how did Jeff know that you were here?" Barry asked Blaine.

"Well, unlike some people I know," Jeff started, looking pointedly at Barry, "I actually try and keep in touch with old friends and like to stay updated on their lives."

"Yeah! Dude, I had to find out from Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dee over here that you were out of your coma!" Blaine said, ignoring the protests coming from Nick and Jeff.

"In my defense, I didn't tell anyone really, they found out from Kurt. Didn't Kurt tell you?" Barry asked confusedly.

"Kurt and I are not currently on speaking terms," Blaine said, somewhat awkwardly. Barry knew not to push it, he may have been a dick in high school, but he knows when to let something go.

"So, you're the infamous Blaine?" Caitlin asked to relieve the tension.

"That's me, and you're… Iris?" he guessed.

"Caitlin actually, I was one of Barry's doctors, along with Cisco, when Barry was in his coma," she told him.

Blaine smiled his patented charming smile at her, causing her and Iris to swoon a little.

"So, why are you in town Killer? Did you miss me?" Barry asked with a wink, slipping back into his role as Sebastian. Everyone but his friends from high school stared at him in shock. When had Barry gotten so smooth?

"You caught me," Blaine joked. "But no, actually I was a town over for an audition and was bummed that I couldn't make Jeff's concert, so he invited me out after with you guys."

"Oh, you're an actor?" Iris asked. At Blaine's nod she asked, "What were you auditioning for?"

"This show about high school glee clubs, filled with stereotypes, drama, drama and more drama," Blaine told the group.

"It sounds like the story of our lives," Nick said.

"Dude, can you imagine if our lives were a show? I feel like you would be backup and I would be backup to the backup," Jeff said to Nick, who agreed.

"Dude, you're a rock star, how could you be backup?" Cisco asked Jeff.

"We were kind of quiet in school, did our own thing."

"Oh! Speaking of being a rock star, I wasn't joking about getting your autograph," Blaine started. "My friend from school found out I knew you and she will seriously kill me if I come back without one." Everyone laughed at the desperate tone in Blaine's voice.

"Don't worry Killer, I'll protect you from the scary world," Barry told him, putting his arm around the back of Blaine's chair. Nick and Jeff just smirked, while everyone else was still shocked at this new side of Barry.

"My hero," Blaine said, putting a hand over his heart and rolling his eyes. Barry just laughed. "But anyway," Blaine said, turning back to Jeff, "can I have one?"

Jeff just laughed. "Yeah sure, you got anything I could sign?"

To everyone's surprise, Iris pulled a picture of the band out of her purse.

"Here, you can use this, someone gave it to me when I got to the concert."

"Hey, thanks! You seriously just saved my life," Blaine said, handing the picture to Jeff.

"Now, do you have anything I could sign with?" Jeff asked, blushing when everyone laughed.

"What kind of rock star are you, Six?" Nick asked, pulling a pen out of his pocket. Jeff just blushed harder and signed the picture, handing it back to Blaine.

When Nick went to grab his pen back, Jeff said "Nope, my pen now," and put it in his pocket, while sticking his tongue out. Nick just rolled his eyes, leaned over and kissed Jeff, grabbing the pen while he was distracted. When the kiss broke, Jeff stuck his tongue back out at Nick and pouted at him for stealing the pen back. When they noticed everyone was silent, they looked over to see them just staring at the two like they each had just grown another head.

"What?" Nick asked.

"When the hell did that happen?" Barry and Blaine asked at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

Nick smirked at the two, "Uh, like junior year of high school? I think, or was it sophomore?" Nick said, looking at Jeff.

"End of sophomore I'm pretty sure," Jeff told him. "Though there was a brief period of time senior year where we were broken up."

"What happened?" Iris asked. The two were honestly the cutest couple, and now that she knew for a fact that they were a couple she couldn't imagine them ever being apart.

"Well you see, that was the year the douche Hunter came, and the whole steroid fiasco happened," Jeff started, looking down.

"The dick had crushed up some and slipped them into Jeff's drink at lunch for weeks because he was our best dancer but refused to take them," Nick continued.

"After a while they really started to affect me, I became addicted and went a little crazy. There is basically a whole week that I don't remember because of a drug haze, and in the process I apparently broke up with Nick," Jeff finished, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"That was a bad week," Barry said quietly.

"However, once we figured out what Hunter had been doing, we got Jeff help and it all ended ok," Nick said, trying to sound upbeat, not wanting Jeff to beat himself up about the past anymore. Jeff smiled up at him. The rest of the group that didn't know the story already was stunned, not knowing what to say.

Wanting to change the subject, knowing that this was a touchy topic, yet extremely proud of Jeff and Nick for telling it, Blaine spoke up. "So you guys have been dating this whole time and we never knew?"

Jeff smiled gratefully at Blaine and said "How did you guys not know? It's not like we were subtle about it."

Neither of them had an answer for that.

"Well congratulations guys! You are really cute together," Iris told the two boys, who both smiled at her.

"Thanks," Nick said, blushing a bit. Jeff just smiled and looked at him like someone who had found their other half.

Glancing at his watch, Blaine groaned. "Sorry guys, it's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow for a callback. It was nice meeting you all!" He said, standing up to leave.

"Hey, how long are you going to be around Central City?" Barry asked.

"Probably a couple more days at least if all goes well, why?" Blaine told him.

"Well how about tomorrow, after you rock your callback, I take you on a proper tour of my fair city. I'll show you the sights, take you to dinner, the works."

"Sure, why not, pick me up at 6, I'll text you where I'm staying." Blaine said, much to the group's surprise, besides Nick and Jeff who had been waiting for this to happen since their junior year of high school (sorry Kurt). "Well I really need to go now. Bye, guys," Blaine said, waving to Nick and Jeff. "It was nice meeting you," he told the rest, who all responded similarly.

"See you tomorrow, Killer," Barry said with a smirk, rolling his eyes as Jeff and Nick wolf-whistled.

After Blaine left, Barry turned back to see his friends staring at him. "What?"

"When did you get so smooth?" Eddie asked.

"And can you teach me?" Cisco asked, whelping when Caitlin hit him on the back of the head.

"It's a skill," was all Barry would tell them, getting up to leave also. He had to work in the morning. "It was great seeing you guys again, call me the next time you are nearby, I miss you guys," he said to Nick and Jeff.

"Will do, see you, and tell Blaine we said bye," Nick said to him.

"I will, have a good tour. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Barry said to the rest of the group, who all waved.

"Have fun on your date tomorrow!" Iris yelled after Barry, effectively embarrassing him.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys, but we have to leave too. We are leaving for the next venue early, hope to see you again," Jeff said with a wave, getting up with Nick to walk away.

When the two got outside and were hailing a taxi, Nick turned to Jeff.

"That date will either end great," he started.

"Or in Misery."

**Hello internet! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I started it, got writers block, went through finals and just general busy school stuff and when I had free time, I had major writers block again… But I finally finished! I hope you like this as much as you liked the first! My description of Glee is just for fun, I know there are people who like the show, and what I've seen of it, it is pretty good. I did not mean to diss it. But some of the events of Sebastian's storyline in Glee do not exist in this story, like the slushie incident, because I was trying to combine Barry and Sebastian and I didn't think Barry would do something like that… Also, I am not trying to make light of addiction, I know it is a big problem, it's just a part of the story. I own nothing! Thanks for reading! This is (as always) dedicated to EpicPickleNinja because she helped me finish it. Have a wonderful night! (morning?)**


End file.
